Day vs Night: A Warriors Trollfic
by Maplestrike
Summary: "There will be one cat that will save the clans from destruction. Day will fight night and only one cat can win. Gotta go bye!" Will little, weak Daykit be able to fulfil the prophecy and kill the evil Nightstar?
1. Prologue

**Hey, Maplestrike here! **

**I thought I'd try my hand at writing the most typical warriors story ever, hence the title trollfic. If you'd rather read something more serious, try my other big story, Dead of the Night. Here goes with the story!**

* * *

><p>Starshimmer stared at Spottypelt.<p>

"There can only be one cat to save the Clans," she whispered. Spottypelt nodded.

"Should I deliver the prophecy to the leader or the medicine cat?" Spottypelt asked. Starshimmer rolled her eyes.

"Send it to whoever will take the longest to work out what it means," she said wisely.

"Medicine cat it is then," said Spottypelt. Swiftly she trotted over the StarClan border into LightningClan territory. Walking straight through the thorn barrier, she went into the medicine den and found the sleeping medicine cat. She poked him sharply in the flank with a claw.

"Oy, wake up, lazy! I've got something important to tell you." Featherberry blinked open his eyes and stared in astonishment at the StarClan cat.

"Spottypelt, what are you doing-"

"Shut up. I've got to deliver this prophecy quickly before Shinystar steals the squirrel I was stalking," gabbled the dead warrior.

"Oh boy, a prophecy!" said Featherberry excitedly. "Hit me with it!"

"There will be one cat that will save the clans from destruction. Day will fight night and only one cat can win. Gotta go bye!" And with that, the StarClan cat flew up back into the sky and among the stars. Featherberry stared after her.

"Oh my StarClan, I wonder who will save the clan?" he wondered to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Daykit blinked open her enormous sky-blue eyes. _Wow, the nursery is so big! _she thought as she looked around the den. Her mother, Shimmercloud, looked down at her daughter fondly.

"Today you're going to look around the camp," she said. Daykit felt sad.

"Where is my father?" she asked. Daykit wanted to explore the camp with him.

"Your father is the deputy of LightningClan. He is very busy trying to drive off all of the warriors from the other clans single-pawed," her mother explained.

"Who are the other clans?" asked Daykit. She wondered if she could be friends with them.

"The other clans are TornadoClan, TsunamiClan and the most evil of all the clans, GloomyClan. You must never ever talk to any cat from any other clan," said her mother sternly. Daykit gasped. The other clans sounded so horrible.

"I'm glad LightningClan is the best in the forest," she said to her mother.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Daykit! It's time for your apprentice ceremony!" her mother was calling in her ear. A blast of excitement filled her. She was going to become an apprentice! She bounced out of the den and into the clearing, ignoring her mother trying to smooth her pelt. _I hope I get my father as my mentor! _Lionstorm was the biggest, bravest most amazing warrior in the whole forest.

Noblestar was waiting on the Bigstone.

"Will all cats old enough to bite someone's tail gather below the Bigstone for a Clan meeting!" called the golden-furred leader. Featherberry the medicine cat came from the medicine den, followed by Herbpaw, his apprentice. Bigpaw, Littlepaw, Weakpaw and Skilfulpaw ran raucously into the clearing, generally being rude to their mentors.

"It is time to welcome a new apprentice to LightningClan," said Noblestar nobly. "Daykit, come forward." With every nerve in her body screaming with excitement, Daykit ran up to the Bigstone.

"From this day forth until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Daypaw." He paused as the clan cheered her name.

"Daypaw, I think you are so totally skilled, that no other cat deserves to teach you. Therefore, I will be your mentor." All of the clan gasped in astonishment. Daykit stumbled up to her new mentor and touched noses, almost breaking her own against Noblestar's. _I wonder why the clan leader wants to mentor me? _


	4. Chapter 3

After the ceremony, Featherberry summoned Daypaw to his den. As the pure white apprentice stepped into the den, Featherberry spun around slowly.

"Ah, Daypaw. I've been expecting you," he said darkly. Daypaw gulped loudly.

"That's because you asked me to come talk to you," she said nervously. Featherberry laughed.

"Yeah, I did. Just kidding!" The medicine cat stepped closer to Daypaw.

"There had been a prophecy foretold about you," said Featherberry seriously. He began to quote the words the StarClan warrior had told him, all those moons ago.

"_There will be one cat that will save the clans from destruction. Day will fight night and only one cat can win. Gotta go bye!" _Featherberry sat back. "What wise words of wisdom," he said, half to himself. Daypaw looked at Featherberry, confused.

"You think I am the Day that will fight the Night?" she asked uncertainly. Featherberry rolled his eyes.

"Why else would you be called Daypaw? Come on, it's sort of obvious when you think about it. How many other warriors do you know called Day-anything?" he said sarcastically. Daypaw nodded. _I will be the cat to save the clans, _she thought.

"I'd better go tell Shimmercloud," said Daypaw, turning away.

"NO!" shouted Featherberry after the little white apprentice. "YOU MUST TELL NO-ONE ABOUT THE PROPHECY!" But she was already gone.

_That went well, _thought Featherberry to himself.


	5. Chapter 4

_Six moons later_

Daypaw was out in the forest with Noblestar.

"Here is the border with GloomyClan," said Noblestar. "Never go into their territory, because their warriors eat weak little apprentices like you." Daypaw sniffed the air, then gagged. It smelled disgusting! Nothing like the warm, beautiful smell of her beloved clan, LightningClan. Suddenly, an enormous black cat leapt from behind the bushes.

"Noblestar, I have come to kill you!" shouted the strange cat.

"Nightstar!" shouted Noblestar manically. "Daypaw, run!" But Daypaw couldn't run and leave her leader to die! She would have to use her mentor's nobleness and fight off Nightstar all by herself. There was no point in going back to camp and getting more experienced warriors to help, because it's not like they were better at fighting than her. Yowling, Daypaw leapt on the gigantic black cat, digging her claws into his eyes.

"Ahhhh, you've blinded me!" screeched Nightstar, and he ran off into GloomyClan territory, blubbering like a kit.

Noblestar staggered dramatically to his feet from where he had been hiding.

"Thank you for saving me, Daypaw! You deserve to be made a warrior right now," he said. "Let's go back to camp for the ceremony."


	6. Chapter 5

"Daypaw, from this moment until StarClan claims your life, you shall be known in the forest as Daylight," said Noblestar nobly. "StarClan honours your skill and ignorance." Daylight cheered her name along with the rest of the clan. She felt sad that her mother and father weren't here to see her warrior ceremony. Lionstorm had been killed by a rampaging dog pack, while Shimmercloud had died of an extremely mild case of whitecough.

"Well done," said Featherberry.

"Thank you," purred Daylight happily. This really was the best day of her life! But then she remembered the ominous prophecy that Featherberry had told her on her first day as an apprentice. She wondered whether the night from the prophecy was Nightstar, evil leader of GloomyClan.

Daylight slipped through the trees and down to the river, where she saw Herbfang collecting dock leaves. She purred to herself. The careful medicine cat apprentice was the most handsome tom she had ever seen, and she knew they were meant to be. Stalking quietly, she jumped over the log she had been hiding behind and landed in front of Herbfang.

"Be my mate," she said huskily, draping her tail over his back. Herbfang looked surprised, then nodded.

"Sure thing," he said, licking her ear. "But what about being a medicine cat?" Daylight snorted.

"Just stop being a medicine cat. Everyone does it all the time," she said dismissively. Herbfang shrugged.

"Okay then. Let's have the most beautiful, talented, amazing kits the forest has ever seen."


	7. Chapter 6

_Two moons later_

"Push, Daylight, push!" encouraged Featherberry. Herbfang lay by Daylight's side, trying to get her to drink. Daylight yowled with pain. _This is the worst pain ever, please let it stop! I would rather die than endure this torment, _she thought. After an endless length of time, three adorable kits lay at her belly. Their eyes were already open.

"What shall we call them?" asked Herbfang gently. Daylight thought for a moment.

"I'll call this one Eaglekit because he has eyes like an eagle," she said, pointing to a brown kit with sharp amber eyes. "This kit will be Fighterkit, because I can just tell he's going to be a fighter like his father," she said, pointing at the biggest kit that had a ginger pelt. "You can name the she-cat," she said, gently stroking the tiny white kit with the tip of her tail. Herbfang thought for a moment.

"She will be called Lightkit, after you, my love," he said, full of love.


	8. Chapter 7

The time had come for Daylight to fulfil the prophecy. Cats from three clans had been dying continuously. A mysterious howling swirl of wind had killed half of the cats in TornadoClan, and several TsunamiClan cats had died when a momentous wall of water swept over their camp. Terrifying storms ended the lives of too many LightningClan cats. But GloomyClan remained untouched by sorrow and tragedy. Now Daylight knew that Nightstar was the Night from the prophecy of Spottypelt.

Taking a deep breath, she ran out of camp and over to the GloomyClan border. She gulped. She had never been into the dark pine territory of this evil clan with their evil stench. Shaking away her doubts, she padded over the border and into the dark. She decided to follow some smelly cats who were hunting nearby, hoping that they would lead her to the GloomyClan camp. Luckily, they led her straight to the camp and didn't even notice she was following them. Creeping through the entrance, she found the leader's den and snuck into it. Nightstar was grooming himself in his den. He looked up, astonished, tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

"I will fulfil the prophecy and kill you," shouted Daylight. "You've been killing cats from the other clans, and you're not getting away with it. Prepare to die!" To her surprise, Nightstar hadn't moved to attack her whilst she made her improvised soliloquy. When she leapt onto him, he didn't make a move against her.

"Fight back, you coward!" she screamed in his face. Nightstar just looked sad.

"I am your father," he said regrettably as she dug her claws into his neck.

"No," she gasped as blood gushed out of the wound. But it was too late, and Nightstar's head hit the ground with a thud. His blank gaze stared at the star-filled sky. Daylight was so upset, she ran to the medicine den where she ate deathberries and died.


	9. Epilogue

Back in StarClan, Starshimmer and Spottypelt were having a serious conversation.

"We really made a mess of that prophecy, didn't we?" said Spottypelt.

"Yup, we sure did," replied Starshimmer, not sounding in the least bothered. "Which kit is up next for a life-changing prophecy?"


	10. Author's Note

**What did you think of the story? It was just something I decided to write one afternoon because I was bored. If you liked my writing style but hate comedy trollfics, why not try reading another of mine, Dead of the Night? Promised no parody! **

**Well anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Should I write more parody, or keep to more sombre matters? **

**Thanks for getting this far!**

**Keep reading,**

**Maplestrike XD**


End file.
